Five nights with Freddy
by emileman122
Summary: Rendog thought life was good until he met emily the vixen with the ability to disguise herself as a human girl to trick rendog
1. Family reunion between Mother and Son

Five nights with freddy

**I do not own five nights at freddy's or any of the animatronics in five nights at freddy's or any of the youtubers, but i do own my oc's and i will be accepting some of your oc's but you have to pm me and what they are and their personality. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*RenDog's POV*<p>

(UGGGHHHHH why! why did there only have to be THIS job... well it was either this or the janitor... i should have been the janitor, anyways now to check on the pira- FOXY NOOOOO GET BACK TO YOUR COVE YOU STUPID FOX!)

* * *

><p>*Nobodies POV*<p>

"FOXY GO AWAY" RenDog screamed, fearing what the fox animatronic would do to him if he hadn't shut the door before the fox got there.

"Why should i leave ye and yer lassie behind ye laddie?" Foxy questioned RenDog, much to RenDogs shock, (other then the fact that foxy had just talked to him.)

"what do you mean foxy theres no girl in here with m-" Rendog was cut off by the girl.

"yes there is," emily stated, startling rendog, "why is there another girl in here foxy other than me?"

"No lassie just ye and the laddie here, may i come in lassie?" foxy asked Emily.

"NO NO NO NO NO YOU CAN NOT COME IN HERE FOX!" Rendog screamed for his safety.

"sure foxy," Emily then pressed the door button letting foxy in as emily then took off her disguise revealing a vixen animatronic.

"YOUR A VIXEN!?," rendog screamed at emily making her mad at Rendog, "GET OUT THEN YOU FREAKS"

"WERE WHAT!?," Emily then jumped at rendog screeching the signature animatronic scream (**side note the animatronic screem emily emits is a lot more girly than her alias's screech's (other than chica that is...)**)

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH DONT KILL M-" rendog screamed but ended up being stuffed into a little foxy animatronic suit in which marionette floated down from the ceiling to give him life again when Emily and Foxy go to their cove.

"YoU DeSeRvE To LiVe A-a-A-a-A-a-A lOnGeR L-l-L-l-L-l-L-l-LiFe" the marionette stated after she touched rendogs shoulder then leaving him to boot up with no memories of how he was stuffed, but he was given the memory of foxy and emily being his parent's and that he has the ability to look like a regular dog or fox **(another side note is that rendog was stuffed in that one suit that has what you call what the marionette seems to have the "giving life" ability and goldies "teleportation" ability)**

"MOM!? DAD!? WHERE ARE YOU" rendog asked scared looking for Emily and Foxy, much joy to him they come to the parts and services room to find they are being hugged by the night guard that they just killed (technically).

"Whats wrong honey? We're here sweetie, don't worry" Emily said as her motherly instincts kicked in from her last life hugging RenDog,"did you have a nightmare honey?"

"Yes i was here but there was this man that was limp like a ragdoll but then he looked at me and he had purple lines from his eyes as if he was crying and he touched my shoulder!" Rendog whimpered out to his mom **(side note again Emily was Rendogs Mother but she forgot when the marionette had stuffed into a perfect mangle suit that had some special abilities that the marionette had given it and was not at all like mangle before mangle was ripped apart by the kids as it was repainted to look like a wife for foxy as marionette had intended for foxy as foxy had asked of him) **

"YE SAW HIM!?" foxy screamed, startling both Emily and RenDog. "ye couldn't of seen 'im he 'as been gone since ta place 'as been closed 'own since of low costumer rate"

"OH HIM I REMEMBER HIM!" emily said joyfully remembering her brother that was stuffed into the marionette who's name is matt the marionette (as his name was emile)

"I loved the marionette he was so funny telling many bad puns when the place had closed for the night and the night guard had come in" Emily said laughing with joy (as emile was the famous youtuber Chuggaaconoroy before being matt the marionette)

"At least someone remembered me even though it wasn't a human im happy" matt said happily, scaring rendog.

"AGHHHHHHH THATS THE RAGDOLL THATS HIM!" Rendog screamed, running to emily hugging her legs.

"Relax, Ren, relax you good "dog" HAHAHAHAHAHA that was really bad huh? " matt said tried to make a pun but failed, causing Ren to laugh and fall on the floor

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it for this chapter i got to go do my homework. And remember to review and DON"T HATE JUST BECAUSE I HAVE THE SKILL TO WRITE FANFICTIONS AND YOU DON'T, pm me for oc's to be introduced into the fanfic!<strong>


	2. a pup and a warfstache

Five nights With freddy

Chapter 2: A Pup and a Warfstache

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Five nights at freddy's because if i did you wouldn't know what it is trust me i am that much of a psycho maniac HAHAHAAHAHAH... stfu and GO TO SLEEP AFTER READING THIS! oh and i do not own any of the youtuber's in this story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Day time*<strong>

"mom? why are we hiding back here, and not performing with freddy, bonnie, and chica?" Rendog asked emily confused.

"well, if your father opens the curtain's and talks to the kids and the SUITLESS ENDO'S out there we will get scrapped but you will stay here honey." emily sadly said earning a glare from RenDog.

"well im going out there!" Rendog stepped up to the curtains and opened them but not before foxy hid emily and himself in the ship.

"!" a mother gasped shocked seeing rendog walk out of pirate cove and sit down next to her son. "JOHN GET AWAY FROM THAT FOX RIGHT NOW"

"what fo- AGGHGHHHHHHH" john screamed at seeing rendog watching freddy bonnie and chica perform.

"what do you want boy? Cant you see i'm trying to watch my friends show be quiet or you will walk the plank!" rendog said softly soothing the kid and his mother.

"oh sorry foxy" john said unsure if it was foxy or not.

"I'm not foxy that be me old man your talking about hes over there" Rendog pointed at a saddened red fox.

"ill be right back rendog" John said approaching foxy. ",Foxy?"

"what are you doing back here boy your breaking the rules if you stay back here" Foxy said with fear.

"foxy you dont need to be afraid of me it's me your friend john" john said trying to speak with a piratey accent but failed making foxy laugh.

"hahahaha, it truely be ye johnnie lad? i 'avent seen you in months" foxy said with realization.

"Are you performing today finally again foxy?" Johnny asked with hope filling his eyes.

"I dont know" foxy was uncertain

"HE sure is" Mr. fazbear announced mouthing -you will perform wont you?- receiving a nod from the red fox and pink vixen.

"As is this one!" mr Fazbear announced to the audience holding RenDog high up in the air over his head

* * *

><p>*foxy's pov*<p>

(I BE PERFORMING AGAIN THANKS TO YE RENDOG THANK YE)

"AHOY! LAD'S AND LASSIE'S ARE YE READY TO MEET ME PUP RENDOG AND ME WIFE EMILY?" I asked receiving a ton of cheers and jeers and one purple "BOO!"

"GET 'IM AND TIE 'IM UP KIDDIES THAT BE ME ENEMY WOULD YE PLEASE DO SO?" I asked of the kids getting the purple man tied up and sent to me.

"Hey bitey how is yer life ye stupid fox AH HAHAHAHAHAHA" purple guy laughed at me.

"i know i bit a kids head but if its alright with ye lad's and lassie's parents would ye want me to bite 'is 'ead clean off?" I questioned receiving a heck yeah from all the parents and kids and a "DO IT" from the marionette, bonnie, chica, freddy, and Mr. fazbear. Foxy then waved to the marionette as a 'long time no see'

* * *

><p>*no POV*<p>

"HAHAHAHAHAHA- WAIT WHAT!?" purple guy screeched visibly scared at hearing the yes's and the marionette with his white pupils and black eye's

"NO PLEASE NO FOXY PLE-" *crunch* purple guy pleaded, but do to fates decision his head was fox food.

* * *

><p><strong>*night time 11 years later rendogs pov *<strong>

"Hello, hello hello? i wanted to leave a message for ya!" the phone guy said for the zillionth time

"why thank you kind gentleman" a feminine voice aged the same age as the pirate costume had grown as foxy and emily cannot age anymore nor grow since their costumes are locked to their height as they are now but ren is now 21 (since he was stuffed into a nine year old suit after some of him was thrown away(his legs for example have been burned as well as his arms from when he was a normal human)).

"hey mom there be a new night guard in the security room." rendog reported proud of himself.

"oh why great job laddie why dont ye go down the right hall and me and yer father will go left ok?" emily asked proud of her 21 year old son.

"aye aye mother" I have had obliged and ran faster than sound breaking the barrier as they had the pizzaria now as big as a island and they were on an island that Mr. Fazbear bought to build a bigger pizzaria as a matter of fact.

"you might wanna close your left door right about ... NOW!" the phone guy said and the nightguard did as told.

"awww stupid laddie on the phone i have had about enough of him 't let 'im li- oh wait we killed him already" foxy and emily laughed, but then stopped with concern hearing me screaming in fear.

"THATS IT LASS YOUR TOAST" foxy said demonicly punching his hook through the glass and climbing in only to see the nightguard kissing me and I pleaded with my eyes for some help.

"uhhh" foxy repeated like a broken record and a couple of minutes afterwards he burst out laughing as I was being smothered with kisses.

"please!" the nightguard begged to be left alone with me.

"PLEASE DONT LEAVE M-" the nightguard was about to beg again but was cut off by emilys hook entering her head and being shoved into a 21 year old vixen suit.

"ye ok son?" foxy and emily asked concerned.

"yes mom, aye dad" i replied

"huh? wh-where am i? and who am i and who are YOU" the vixen suit asked me, startling me as i was in front of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*no pov*<strong>

"!, oh uh ye be at freddy fazbears pizzaria lass and ye be... mary the pirate vixen and ye be me-" rendog cutting him of as he asked his mother if he could say shes his mate.

"you better love her dearly" emily mouthed to her son.

"im yer what?" mary asked confused

"ye be me mate lassie are ye ok? did ye fall?" rendog asked showing true concern as she looked hot to him and he looked hot to her.

"yes matey im alright just 'elp me up ok?" mary asked with her hand reaching out for assistance.

"alright love here goes" ren pulled her up with her arms crossing around the back of his neck hoping it would keep her stable, but due to the getting used to the reanimation shock so she ended falling on top of ren and they ended up kissing

"i love ye lass" rendog parted then spoke to mary, who of course realized she was the happiest lass in the pizzaria.

"i love ye too lad" mary replied to ren's opinion, then they started kissing again.

"6 AM REN, MARY TO THE COVE YE TWO!"foxy and emily screamed at the time making ren and mary run to the cove then resume kissing for 10 seconds then ren posed with his arm at an angle and elbow straight with his sword drawn and ren's arm around mary holding supporting her as she wrapped her arms around his chest as it was her designated pose.

* * *

><p><strong>*mr fazbears POV*<strong>

"well i better check on the pirates and see if they have dismantled each other" mr. fazbear considered, but then screamed as he saw mary thinking he remembers ordering her for ren.

**SORRY LADS AND LASSIES FOR THE SHORT TALE BUT YE BETTER GIVE ME YER IDEARS OR YE WILL BE WALKING THE PLANK!**


End file.
